Ideas for Willcraft
This is a place where you can let out your imagination for Willcraft! Have any ideas for the next Monster School? BAM put it on this page! Have any ideas for the next Enderventures? BAM put it on this page! Have any ideas on how Herobrine can take revenge on Lord Läskig? BAM put it on this page! Feel free to express your ideas anytime you want! Ideas Monster School Ideas: Defense An episode where all the students have to escape from someone, and who gets caught gets eliminated. The one who isn't will get an A. Other students may get another vote depending of when they was caught and how. Scare Games Scare A Player In Each Houses Building A Test Redstone Structures First Aid Combat 2 Monster Drawings (Students Draw Pictures Of Themselves) Fishing (The Students Learn How To Fish At The Ocean) Astronomy (The students go to space) Pet Taming (Students experience having pets) Hang Out (Students hang out in each other's houses) Monster Zoo (Herobrine Teaches Students To Act Like Animals Species While They're At Each Animal Exibits In The Zoo When The Players Watches Them As The Monsters Are Living With The Animals) :D Farming Youtube Poop Watchers (Herobrine And His Students Reacts As They Watch Youtube Poop Videos Including Toy Story YTP Toys On Acid, The Misadventures Of Skooks Part 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, And Toy Story YTP Strange Things Are Happening) Jailbreak Science Project (The Students Try And Create Advanced Future Technology) Furnishing (Students will furnish the houses they made) Survive The Past (Herobrine And His Student Travel Back In Time In Earth From 65 Million Years Ago To 2 Million Years Ago To See If His Students Could Survive From Prehistoric Creatures Including Dinosaurs, Ancient Bears, Smilodon, And Cave-Men) Monster School Reacts to (The students and Herobrine reacts to videos from YouTube) Monster school Have a hang out in the school but while Herobrine is busy and Endie is in a job Homework :D Archery (Every student will be using bows) Enchanting (the students will learn on how to enchant) Summer Holidays (the summer holidays have begun and all the students relax and hang out) The Curse Of The Were-Enderman (When Both Creep And Endie Argue About Who Will Win The Video Game They're Playing, Endie Bites Creep By Accident, Then When The Moon Is Full At Night, Creep Transforms Into A Were-Enderman And He Has Caused Wreckage To Herobrine's School And The Village) New Student 1: Wolf Scrape (The wolf that zombee saw in Trick or Treat) Personality: He's a tough, challenging, athletic, smart wolf. This was because he was abandoned from a human and now wants to defeat them. Despite his brutishness, he is kind to students, even ones that are mean to him, unless they get too mean. He'll coach anybody who is struggling on a lesson. He's Herobrine's teacher's pet (Literally and Figurtively), and Endie's best friend. He accidentally noticed Zombee as a human, somehow. New Student 2: Zombu (an adult zombie villager that creep saw in Trick or Treat): he is a zombie villager just like zupay and zombee. but unlike zupay, he is friendly, and not mean, and he looks like an adult zombie villager, and unlike zombee, he is very smart. his best friends includes endie, zombee, and wolf scrape. he is always protected by endie from a bully, zombieswine. New Student 3: Count Drace (a vampire that silvester saw in Trick or Treat): he is a vampire, but dispite this, he is very nice to most monsters but people and zombieswine. he is a playful student who always scare silvester by accident and he sometimes try to scare creep, but creep isn't scared of count drace, which instead, creep gets annoyed from count drace trying to scaring creep. he is a smart vampire and mostly gets an A or B, this causes zombieswine to be selfish to count drace. Enderventures Ideas: ''' Withered Allies: Colin and the gang try to get to the city, but then get led into the wrong direction by the Endermen. They land in the Island of the Withers, and ask for the Wither King's help. He agrees only if they pass his test. If they succeed he will help the gang on their journey. If the don't, the Wither King will kill them all. Episode 1-5 Remakes: Remaded versions of episodes 1-5 with better voice acting AND animation. It can be possible for episodes 6-8 to have voice acting as well. Friend or foe? While the others are still searching for the main city, The Endermaster is finding a way to stop the team from reaching the main city. When The Endermaster finnaly comes up with a plan, he then chooses to take out the team...One by one... The Endermaster makes a copy of Boom, Hypnotising the copy to target Click Clack, along with the others if needed. The copy does this by pretenting to say that he did not die, along with saying that Nobraynes might be going insane. Later on in the episode, Colin sees that Boom is not what he seems to be, and eventually attacking him after wittnessing a conversation going on with the copy and the endermaster. Colin tries to tell Click-Clack the truth, but then ending up in a fight with his teamates. The team no longer trusts Colin, but fourtunatly Shadow thinks that Colin might be right. Kona Star : When the team is still on the plank on from the destroyed trying to find the main city, they accidentally hit into the wrong place Endermen attacked them again. Red Stone says that they seem to be in StarCity.The gang saw a mysterious girl and talked to her for help. The mysterious girl got angry for being called a boy, since Nobraynes is a kind but dim-witted zombie. Colin apologizes her about that. Fortunately, she is now calmed and claims that she is Kona, the most powerful, fastest, and smartest Star Battler. They told her they were looking for the main city, because of that she is wanting to come with them to help. She tells them her story that she is a Star High student, who can hurt hostile mobs and humans. But whenever they did good deeds and are innocent, she can't attack at all, so one time she explored more of StarCity and saw a few Endermen, thanks to her theiving skills, she got the legendary diamond endblade. And she was able to attack them with her star that can morph into any weapon, quick. Thanks to her story, Shadow is hiddenly in love. He told her who he use to become which also got Kona in love. A few Endermen attacked them but Kona was able to attack them. She lead the team to the longest but only way to the main city. The Endermaster who was interested in the diamond endblade that he sent some Endermen and his daughter to attack her and steal the blade in the next episode. What Kona should be : Long blue straight hair, a light blue shirt with a yellow star on it and a red skirt, emerald eyes, knows how to cook, defensive, dependable, energetic, hates being called a boy thanks to her blue hair, brave, lonely, has an interest in fantasy, more inventive, stronger than Wrecker. defending the city:upon reaching the city,they learn that it is being attacked by lord laskig and his undead army,shadow,red,colin and the others must defend the city from laskig with a new ally.A rebellious wither skeleton named Ray,who looks just like a average wither skeleton,except wearing a suit and a diamond helmet,and instead of a stone sword,he uses a iron shovel as his weapon. Ender & Laskig Attack: lord laskig and the ender master is attacking the city. the protagonists thinks that they're doomed, but the half eagle-half humanoid creature named dylocrai have saved their lives from the villians. the protagonists were glad to have a new friend that saved their lives just like their other friend shadow. dylocrai continues to fight against the main villians. what dylocrai should be: human-like and not enderman-like, can talk, has arms and legs with claws, has eagle wings on his back, can fly, has feathers, and eagle-like eyes. Wrecker's Ambush:Wrecker and a large group of endermen attack the city.The protoganists manage to kill them,but Wrecker manages to escape.Wrecker reports to the Endermaster about the battle,and the Endermaster decides to send the Enderdragon to the Overworld.Meanwhile,the protoganists gather several of the town's survivors and tells them about the Endermaster.An explosion occurs and the Enderdragon is seen heading straight to the town. '''Other Ideas: Page for wither king Monster School and Endventures collide in each others dimensions null